<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Let You Go by MissC3PO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919040">Never Let You Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissC3PO/pseuds/MissC3PO'>MissC3PO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Kaiju (Pacific Rim), M/M, The Drift (Pacific Rim), megop - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissC3PO/pseuds/MissC3PO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron though he lost Optimus after a battle gone wrong. </p><p>Pacific Rim AU<br/>Human AU</p><p>Based on some things a few of us on a discord server where chatting about owo</p><p>Lori, Rae, and Zoey, if yah readin this, uhhh *blep*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Optimus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Let You Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The medical ward was filled with the beeping of machines and the bustling of doctors and other medical staff. The latest battle with the Kaiju left many wounded, especially the warriors involved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laying on a cot, bandaged and bruised, laid Optimus Prime. An oxygen hose was connected to his mouth and nose, making a light whistling noise as he breathed. A few nurses stopped by him and looked at his vital signs, which were still strong. He barely made it out of his Jaeger this battle, taking many injuries and putting his life on the line for his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of his partner-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Optimus! Where is Optimus?” A booming voice filled the hall, making everyone stop in their tracks. Some doctors looked at the source of the voice, then to Optimus, who cracked open his bright blue eyes in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s over here, Sir Megatron,” a nurse ducked out of the way as a massive, muscular man butted his way through the doctors to the occupied cot. He stopped by the foot of the cot and looked at Optimus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he dead?” Megatron whispered, his bloodshot purple eyes looking to the doctors nearby, “If he’s dead I will decapitate you all slowly and painfully!” The Jaeger pilot started to shout, causing some of the doctors and nurses to back away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Megatron…” Optimus whispered, opening his eyes, “I’m alright, I’m just a bit banged up.” Megatron turned to Optimus, and a large toothy smile filled the aggressive pilot’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Optimus!” Megatron scooted to his side and took his hand, “I am so relieved that you are alive,” Megatron’s voice lowered, his words barely a whisper, “I thought you had… I could only feel your pain… then there was nothing… you… you scared me, Orion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Megatron,” Optimus squeezed Megatron’s hand lightly, his blue eyes meeting Megatron's, “I’m here, I’m alright,” Optimus watched as a lone tear fell down his partner’s scarred cheek. he lifted a bandaged hand up and wiped it away, making Megatron smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quiet and silent moment passed between the two, punctuated by Optimus’s heart monitor and the distant sounds of doctors and machines. Megatron kneeled by Optimus’s cot, still holding his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Orion?” Megatron broke the silence. Optimus looked at Megatron and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Megatron?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I have told you this before,” Megatron sighed, “but I love you.” A warm blush filled Optimus’s face, making Megatron chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I love you too, Megatron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megatron leaned forwards and gently kissed Optimus’s head, brushing his smooth black locks away. Optimus sat up, peeled off his oxygen mask and smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You missed,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megatron raised an eyebrow. He then ducked down again and pressed his lips to Optimus’s, and kept them there. Optimus closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth that filled his body that came from that kiss. The kiss lasted for what felt like hours of warmth and love, peace and safety, in this world of alien dangers and loss. Megatron held Optimus close, linking himself to the ex-trucker, with a close and deep bond that went deeper than drifting. He would never lose Optimus, no matter what happened. Optimus was his, and he was going to protect what was his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two finally pulled away to breath, leaving them softly breathing and blushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing that you love me, Optimus,” Megatron said, running his fingers though Prime’s ink black hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why is that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m never going to let you go.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>